Life Lessons
by missyumi15
Summary: At the end of every thing you do there can be a lessons
1. Come home on time

_**SO I did some editing on this because I was bored. **_

* * *

You had just gotten back from a 2 week long mission, you knew Yumi would be happy to see you and that you should go home but Naruto and Sakura and Kakashi were going to go out and celebrate and for some reason you went along.

You just sat there watching Naruto and Sakura talk about their family's Naruto went on and on and on about Hinata being the best wife ever

"You wouldn't believe Sasuke how good she is she ok with everything and she always making ramen when I come home from a long mission and she such a good mother and she lets me go out but I have to call her first."

Naruto kept talking until Sakura interrupted

"WELL lee is such a good man he worships the ground I walk on and he's good with our kids and I don't have to call him when I go out."

They were both going back and forth whose partner was better

"Sasuke?" Kakashi looked at you

"Yeah?"

"Have you called Yumi yet to tell her your back?" you looked at him

"No ill tell her later."

"Okay whatever you say."

You went back to watching Naruto and Sakura going back and forth it until you heard Hinata say Naruto name.

"Naruto Uzumaki I told you to come straight home I missed you" Hinata had changed allot since the old days she was more out spoken and that was thanks to Yumi who spent so much time with her.

"Come on Naruto you are going home to spend some time with your wife"

You all watched her drag him out of the bar and Sakura going with them, leaving just you and Kakashi, staying until closing time, talking about upcoming training for everyone.

When you said your goodbyes and reached the compound it was about 1 at night you knew Yumi and the kids would be asleep, you quietly made your way to your bedroom when you opened the door.  
Looking around the room you saw candles and flower petals and handcuffs?  
You climbed on to the bed and began kissing her neck  
"Wake up love I'm home." you watched as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at you.

"Did you just get back now?"

"No I was out with Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura" she looked at you and nodded

"Ohh okay I'm going to sleep I had a long day with the kids." she turned to the side and drifted back to sleep.

"Wait what's the stuff for?"

She looked at you "Ohhh I thought you'd be back earlier so I was hoping to welcome you home in a fun way but it's too late now I'm tired."

"Its okay. Night love you" to late she was asleep.

The next morning when you woke up you tried to move your hand to hug Yumi but you couldn't move, something was holding you back you looked at your hands and noticed something holding your hands back HANDCUFFS!. You saw Yumi coming out of the bathroom in her bathrobe.

"Oh hi hun had a good night's rest?"

She came over and kissed the top of your head she kissed from your nose to your lips she got up on the bed and climbed on top of you, you could feel yourself getting hard, she kept kissing your jaw line till she got to your ear.

"Did you really think Hinata wouldn't have called me to tell me that you guys were home" **_shit._**

"Now love you are going to stay here and think about what you've done and when I get home I might be nice and let you go." she climbed off of you got dressed and left.

_** Ugh**_ _"This is what kind of wife i have she doesn't tell you she mad to your face but she'l get you back in the end"_all you could do was lay there with the only hard on.

**Life lesson number one**: always call your wife when you come home. now you had to find a way to get out of these handcuffs

* * *

**yeah so always call ur wife/girl w.e or eles that can happen to you lolsz but thats it for nowwwww let me noe what u guys think**


	2. The phase

**L/N HI! every one im lisaaaaaaaa/Nayumiiiii Angie's/yumis other half lol this is my first upload for our story's im very prod of myself hope you guys like it **

**Dissclamer: Angie wrote this for me I DO NOT OWN NARUTO... wait what? lol**

* * *

Life Lesson, when your wife is pregnant everything is your fault. Naruto was sooo ecstatic at the idea of being a parent but he wasn't looking forward to what Sasuke called the "everything is your fault you bastard" phase. Sasuke explained that every woman went through it, so when one day Hinata started throwing things at him because she had gained 10 pound during the first months of her pregnancy he knew the phase began "10! Pounds 10! Pounds can you image how much more before the baby is born this is your entire fault you bastard I hate you Naruto Uzumaki!"  


* * *

**L/N: lol that was short who would have thought sweet and kind hinata would be sooo meannn to our naruto I DID **


End file.
